


Toni and Afghanistan

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Marvel
Genre: Afghanistan, Fem!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Toni Stark is phenomenal.





	Toni and Afghanistan

Antonia Margaret Stark woke up in a cold, slimy and wet cave with a car battery keeping her alive, she built a suit with what she was supposed to build a missile with. She left with sadddness and rage, sadness for the people that died but anger for Yinsen, the man who helped her even though he knew he was going to die and anger for the young soldiers who were only about 18. 

Antonia Stark gets a little more broken each day but she can't let that show because she built her legacy and and got her respect from bleeding till she can't, screaming till her throat is raw and crying till the tears won't come anymore. She still wakes up screaming and trembling at night and people wonder why she doesn't sleep, I mean who would want to when that happens. 

People shame Toni, they call her a whore and a slut and a bitch, her favourite is Merchant of Death. She sleeps around, and is a snarky son of a bitch but with Howard as a father what else can she be. 

Her dad taught her that no matter what you do you just can't please some people. Peggy and Jarvis basically raised her and to this day she mimics them. They say her charm come from her dad but in truth it comes from Jarvis teaching her how to be polite while being a baddass. She wears the exact lipstick shade as Aunt Peggy who was her aunt in all but blood. She'll walk outside and do talks and meetings with the mask of arrogance and a lipstick shade the colour of blood after all the media wanting blood and she hates to disappoint them.

But she'll continue fighting even after all that.

She is phenomenal after all


End file.
